


Let's See

by PECCAVIMUS



Category: Haikyuu!!, Volleyball - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, High School, M/M, Tsukishima likes Kageyama's eyes ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PECCAVIMUS/pseuds/PECCAVIMUS
Summary: Tsukishima Kei dislikes Kageyama Tobio, it's a known fact that is reciprocated so when Kageyama starts offering to help Tsukishima with Volleyball, it allows him to let his guard down. Some events proceed and a defining moment one night in Autumn, he rethinks his hatred as his brewing feelings take form. Then something happens and Tsukishima decides he will never let Kageyama Tobio close enough ever again. Let's see.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to whoever is reading this. Unless it's my mum, sorry mum hope you're still proud of me lmao love you girl xo 
> 
> Sorry for the differences in spelling, I'll be using British-English. I may change a few things in order for them to fit in with the story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, this is my first time writing so please excuse any possible errors. I'm very open to suggestions or any ideas you may have. 
> 
> xx

You shouldn't mix someone who hosts whirlpools in his eyes, the very vengeance of Poseidon inflamed within them, with someone whose eyes couldn't tame the harsh winters of Kageyama's eyes with his earth toned ones.  
-  
Tsukishima Kei liked to pretend he didn't know Kageyama Tobio. His standoffish demeanour and snide remarks made that all too evident, of course he knew him but he acted like he didn't want to. Maybe it was irony then that made Kei notice everything about Kageyama, his disgruntled look of annoyance whenever he'd miss the ball but instead Kei would notice the desperation him to better himself, riddled with disappointment. He saw the way the setter analysed every game that he had ever played or watched, he was always thinking. The calculated moves earned him his isolated title. He noticed the euphoria that engulfed him every time he scored a point, successfully blocked or when they'd won a set. When his eyes would aflame with overwhelming happiness that was Kei's favourite because it couldn't be hidden, it was pure and so sincere. He especially noticed when Hinata makes his favourite smile appear because it's due to him he gets to see it, more often now than ever. When they perform their inhuman quick, the look of awe in both their eyes in that moment.  
Maybe it was something deeper that made Kei notice everything about Kageyama.  
He didn't want to know Kageyama but he knew him better than anyone else.

"Hey, Tsukishima. I can help you practice some more".  
His usual sense of time had left him and replaced itself with a walnut, probably. It wasn't the first time they'd practiced together but this surprised him completely, by the looks of it, it surprised the others too.

"What's this? The king's doing charity work? Wow!" He replied, the uncertainty of his comment was not shown through his voice.  
Kageyama looked slightly at a loss for words, fidgeting at the name king being thrown at him, once again.  
"Look, I know practicing once with Bokuto and Kuroo-San has inflated your ego to the heigh of Bokuto-Sans hair but I'll be in the gym after school practicing if you want to join. Come or not I don't care, okay?"

By the time Kei could utter a single response or dart him a glare, he realised Kageyama had just beaten him to a reply, a smart one at that, the other had left his proximity and was tossing for Hinata.

'What's your deal, king?' He arched his eyebrow and examined him, 'I don't need your help, I don't need to know you outside of practice'.

Kei did not want to know Kageyama. Though he'd like to pass it off as just a mere coincidence that he was at the same place at the same time as him later on, after class had ended, the forceful 'suggestion' by Coach Ukai and the prodding supplied by his third year seniors and Yamaguchi had left a numbing redness on his arm and had made his attempts at outright refusal redundant. Was this necessary? Kei had better things he could do, he twisted the gym handle hoping that the door would somehow collapse and put him in a coma when he saw that Kageyama was already there, waiting.

"I knew you'd come."

"You didn't know anything."

"You need my help."

"No."

"Yes."

"I was forced to come here, out of respect for my seniors. Don't get cocky, I don't need your help"

"Well, obviously they think you need me."

Why.  
Why word it like that. It's even more frustrating knowing that it had no hidden meaning, Kageyama's innocence forbade anything that left his mouth to be anything short of genuine but it also meant that nothing had an underlying truth.

Kageyama broke the silence first as Kei had been shifting uncomfortably since.

"Let's start, you're wasting too much volleyball time".

Kei said something under his breath in annoyance as he adjusted the bridge of his glasses with his index finger, all this guy cared about was Volleyball.

Their practice had ensued, although the initial novelty of acting disinterested and only being there because he was forced to had worn off seven minutes into practice, Kei had actually learnt from Kageyama. They were working on their timing for the blocks and invading their opponents thought process to calculate their next move when Kageyama said,

"Wow. So you actually think that far ahead in every game?"

Kei thought about his question and shrugged as if the answer was obvious,

"Yeah. We can't all be as reckless as you and Hinata, using your brain helps."

Kei relished Kageyema's iconic hot-tempered scowled response.

He knew just how able Kageyama was, he knew how smart Kageyama was in Volleyball (even though it remained very much confined to the sport and not outside). His precision left people in an awe that made them question his status as a human because his accuracy only paralleled a machines. It was perfect. However, he took pleasure in his annoyance which allowed a smirk to be placed on his face. Oh Kagayama, you are so easy to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO? What did you think?  
> Tsukishima, you sound a bit obsessed.  
> I hope I've kept it in character, this is very much from Tsukishima's point of view so it makes sense that he refers to himself as Kei, don't you think?  
> I think I'll keep this story long.
> 
> I made this in honour of #TsukkikageWeek but it took a while to make this account.  
> Please let me know what you think. I'm so nervous, thank you for reading. <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist uploading the second one because they should be read in one. I hope you like it!

When they were done tidying the gym and locking up, they left the hall in silence. Neither had agreed to walk home together but it just happened. Walking through the chill of the autumn breeze had tinted Kei's cheeks and nose pink and he promptly sought the sanctity of heat in his pockets, he looked up at the street lights but suddenly looked down to his left when he felt Kageyama watching him. He looked at him with his left eyebrow arched and his mouth slightly parted,

"What do you want?" He said, irritation evident in his tone.  
The other had stopped staring now and was looking down, slightly shadowed by his hair, making his face not clearly visible and said,

"Nothing. Shut up."  
"Whatever." Kei rolled his eyes and looked forth, the sky was a deep blue like the eyes of the boy beside him. It was cold and unforgiving, he knew that if he went very far, he would get lost in its cerulean darkness, it was dangerous and yet it was his favourite. Though... he wasn't sure if he was talking about the Autumn sky anymore.

"This is my house" Kageyama said and Kei hadn't quite realised how close their houses were.  
"Okay."  
Kageyama turned to walk towards the gates of his house but hesitated,  
"Uh, you're still going to practice with me, right?" He said, in one breath sounding angry which almost made Kei laugh.  
"Maybe."  
Even though he was pretty sure on the answer, not because he enjoyed spending time with Kageyama of course. He wanted to get better.  
Kageyama turned back around and huffed a "Whatever".  
Maybe was good enough.

  
The next day was warm to Kei despite the startling cold outside. He felt warm. Practice with the team had gone on as per usual but with less agitation between the two. They were not best friends after one practice match however as their usual sarky remarks (mostly on Kei's behalf) were still there. Yamaguchi had questioned Kei various times throughout the practice about some new technique that he had noticed him doing, which he chose to ignore. His crafty best friend did seem innocuous to all those who met him but he was sly. He noticed things at a deeper level than Kei was prepared to talk about with him. Kei also thought that Yamaguchi enjoyed watching him squirm, even though he coyly asked about his new adopted techniques, it was his prodding after all that meant he had to practice with Kageyama so Yamaguchi must just want Kei to say in words that he practiced all afternoon with Kageyama. Tch. Not happening.

All these efforts were in vain though as when they had split up into teams to play against each other, Sugawara and Daichi-San had noticed both his and Kageyama's new techniques. Really? He thought. I'm the one wearing glasses but everyone else just seems to have a grown a third eye.  
"And you haven't killed each other yet?" Both Tanaka's eyebrows pointed up in shock. He looked like a startled egg. He couldn't believe he was actually being serious though as he turned around to see everyone had the same look of concern on their face.  
"Honestly," he said, his voice irritated "you people must think I'm a barbarian. As if I'd go to prison for killing someone like Kageyama. It doesn't seem worth it"  
To which the entire team roared with laughter as Asahi paled and said  
"Scary Tsukishima. You're scary".  
He rolled his eyes but they landed on Kageyama who had been silent throughout the whole matter when Hinata asked,  
"So does that mean you guys are friends now?" Sounding more shocked at the suggestion himself.  
"No dumbass, he needs my help"  
You piss me off Kageyama Tobio.  
"The tyrant king doesn't need to worry about mere commoners like me. I don't need your charity, King."  
He doesn't know why but his tone was serious. He wants Kageyama to know that he doesn't need him for volleyball or for anything. The atmosphere had changed drastically from the ebullient cries of laughter to the sullen deadpanned silence as Kageyama stares at Kei, with his face creased with a glare - he assumes - from calling him a tyrant and king, twice. Kageyama's eyes stay fixed on Kei as he mutters something under his breath, not audible but heated. Kei didn't need to be near him to feel the heat of his breath and words on him as if they were on his skin. Why was Kageyama so bothered? He challenged his stare.  
Sugawara notes this and awkwardly breathes out a laugh whilst elbowing Daichi for help.  
"[laughs] Well, keep up the good work"  
To which Daichi adds,  
"Yes. It is going to improve the dynamic of our team. You can both learn something from each other".  
With that, he diverted all the attention back on the practice game. Which was understandable but that wasn't what bothered him. Kageyama hadn't broken eye contact, he continued to glare at Kei in an 'I can't believe you' way and Kei doesn't understand. You can't believe what? Your eyes look like they tell so many stories, hidden beneath every fold of Sapphire, Cobalt and navy. I know, stop trying to read me and my brown ones, you won't find anything here, idiot. I can't give you the answers you're looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone's even going to read this lmao but thank you so much if you are.  
> Tsukishima has had enough, my poor salty son. The way he notices Kageyama's eyes???????  
> As always, let me know what you think. <3  
> (the next chapter is really something yall better be ready but I'm not sure when to update it?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to upload the next one, I really hope you enjoy!

Sugawara-San accompanies their after school practice that day labelling it as purely for educational reasons but Kei knew otherwise, Daichi even periodically checks in on them. This was ridiculous. Kei doesn't even understand what happened, why was everything such a dramatical performance. Though he supposes it would be fitting, this performance even had a King but quickly abandoned the thought at the mental image of Hinata as an actual pumpkin, Tanaka and Noshinoya as ugly step sisters and Azumane in a tight dress. He shuddered.

Kei noticed that whatever was going on was clearly affecting Kageyama, his throws sounded angry as they hit the floor with an astounding thud each time, audibly echoing Kageyama's frustration.  
"Kageyama, Tsukishima I need to go now" Sugawara-San says as he gestures towards the door at Daichi-San who tunnels his vision solely on Kageyama and a now skittish Kageyama nods slightly in response. He takes a moment to process the strange scene only to be interrupted by Sugawara-San.  
"I need you two tidy and lock up today please."  
He pauses and purses his lips and adds  
"You need to know how good you both are, I hope you can learn to utilise this time together."

To which he turned around and exited the room and Kei scoffed at the comment. He was mediocre at best, he was 'The Normal Guy' and Suga-San comparing him to the likes of Kageyama sounded like false flattery.  
He turned back around and saw Kageyama stood there with a volleyball in his hand impaling him with his eyes again. Why was this guy so intense? He backed up a little feeling the full brute of the others intrusive glare only to have Kageyama walk forward. What? Kei, walked backwards to lengthen the gap between them as far as possible but his efforts were wasted as Kageyama caught up quickly and Kei's back was against the cold wall, only a volleyball separating them. The hard white painted brick wall against his back, covered only by the thin material of the sports uniform, made Kei's entire body shiver slightly which made Kageyama stop. He was leaning with his hands on the ball that was pressed up against Kei's torso but his eyes were definitely intruding, fixed on Kei. His jaw was clenched tight and when Kei shivered, he gulped. What was this boy doing? Kageyama seriously didn't realise that he was encroaching on all of Kei's personal space.  
"What are you doing? Get off me" Kei said, trying to hide his jitteriness under the guise of a calm voice.  
"If you want to move you can." Silence.  
"Why did you do that?" He then added, his eyes wandering around Kei's face and hesitating over his eyes.  
"Do what?" Kei said, annoyance creeping in.  
"Make that sound when Sugawara-San said how good you were" his tone was serious but he sounded betrayed as if Kei had mockingly laughed at his ability.  
"Pfft. He wasn't talking about me, he was talking about you."  
"He was addressing both of us."  
"He shouldn't have, I'm nowhere near your level" and with that, Kageyama's face softened, like he was waiting for Kei to say that. What as asshole, Kei thought, _even he_ thought the same. Kageyama's face tightened again and his eyes examined carefully every inch of Kei's face. Seriously, does this guy not understand personal space?  
"And what did you mean by 'charity'?" Kagayema asked again, "I'm not doing charity work, Suga-San's right. You can be good and if you try, you can be even better."  
Kageyama didn't exactly have a way with words, Kei wasn't sure if he had just been complimented or bluntly told that he needed to work harder. We can't all be obsessively keen like you and Hinata. _We can't all be Hinata_. Kei thought, his facial features soured at the thought.  
When Kei had no verbal response to that, Kageyama used that as an invitation and he inched closer to look at Kei's eyes to somehow unravel some sort of hidden answer; when he couldn't muster a reply Kei closed them.

Soil would dissolve in fury of the ocean in the winter, my eyes. Me. I am no match for you, who so stupidly shows your emotions so clearly on your face, they change, like the seasons but erratic. I am subdue, I cannot control your dark merciless blue with my muddy brown. You will not find the depths of the ocean here, there is nothing that you can unravel.

The space between them closed completely, Kei's eyes were still closed when he felt Kageyama's lips on his, they were kissing. His breathing spiked from the contact but Kageyama's lips moulded with his. His lips were soft and warm and polite, not invasive like his body as he placed his right hand to the right of Kei's head for balance as he let go of the ball and his body replaced the space the ball had occupied. Almost automatically, like Kei's body was in tune with Kageyama's, Kei kissed back. They weren't chapped or coarse like his callous hands, they were warm and inviting.  
It was a chaste kiss but Kei could hear the blood rushing to his ears and his heart beat incessantly as his lungs searched for air. This was not a good time to go into cardiac arrest Kei. Neither of them said anything, Kageyama was panting too when his warm and slightly damp lips parted his and Kei only reopened his eyes when he saw a pink faced Kageyama, a shy one that he had never seen before that almost made Kei blush. Kageyama was still close to Kei, his eyes were barely open as he lazily focused them on Kei and his lips were glazed and his breathing laboured. Kei's head was spinning slightly and involuntarily his mouth slightly pouted because it craved Kageyama's plump lips. Suddenly, the heat of their bodies slightly touching disappeared as Kageyama removed his hand and walked out of the door not glancing back. Without uttering a single world or explanation. Kei stood against the wall in silence, his lips were tingling and he could still feel Kageyama's mouth. He touched his lips with the tips of his fingers and smiled.

Tsukishima Kei likes to pretend he doesn't like Kageyama Tobio but every single nerve in his body said otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY KISSED?  
> (NOTE: when it says "Tsukishima Kei likes to pretend he doesn't like Kageyama Tobio but every single nerve in his body said otherwise." this isn't Tsukishima thinking this, it's just the general narration. Sorry, confusing I know)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this because I enjoyed writing it.  
> Thank you to the lovely people that left kudos, it really does mean a lot, thank you.  
> Please comment and tell me how you found it! Any suggestions are welcomed and if there's anything I could do to improve please let me know.
> 
> Update: I don't know when I should update the next chapter, I've written lots of it. 
> 
> Lots of love. <3


	4. Chapter 4

After the initial realisation that Kageyama had in fact left the remainder of the tidying down to Kei, he ruled out using his head as a volleyball because the thought of Kageyama suddenly felt foreign to him. It was like he was a new idea, exciting but unknown. He had never been excited by the thought of Kageyama Tobio but it now sent his heart racing, Kei made a mental note to get that checked.

He locked the gym door and wavered for a moment, everything beyond this point was normal. No one besides the floor, the walls, the equipment and the boy with the soft lips and curious eyes knew what happened. Was it a secret? He busied his mind wither other thoughts as he mentally prepared himself for the onslaught of cold as he left the school building. It was 5:09, he checked his phone and used its dim light to guide him through the school entrance. As expected, he cold night air attacked his whole body and he quickly seeked refuge in his pockets once again and wrapped his coat around a little tighter to trap the little heat he had. Kei hated himself for this but he skimmed his proximity in search for Kageyama, what was he doing? He just spent hours with him but Kei just wanted to see him, even if it was for a second. It's not like he would wait for you, why would he? It was so disgustingly clingy that Kei didn't even understand it himself, it wasn't like they were- until it dawned on him and he froze mid stride, Kageyama kissed him. Why had he basically forgotten that? Why was he acting like kissing boys and kissing Kageyama Tobio, someone he despised, someone that he was always pressured to beat, was so natural. Blood rushed to his face and he could feel his cheeks burning, why did Kageyama kiss him? What motivated it? Was it Kei's already closed eyes? That still didn't explain why. Why was his body so receptive to his? His heart was palpitating as a multitude of questions demanded his attention. Kei was overwhelmed, he could see Kageyama's house ahead and he had a good mind to ask him himself. Kei calmed down in rhythm to the falling leaves and decided that he wouldn't mention it. He didn't want Kageyama to witness a Kei different to the one he knew, he was going to be cool and collected. He approached his own front door and practically fell in to seek the solitude of his bedroom ignoring all the calls of concern from his mother. He buried his head into his pillow and replayed the event an embarrassing amount of times and thought, Kageyama is so tiresome, he's found another way to give me a headache.

He slowly drifted to sleep with the sweet taste of Kageyama on his lips and on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler, sorry about that.  
> Hope you're all having a wonderful day, it's very miserable here :(  
> I'm not entirely sure which direction this will go. I hope you enjoy nonetheless. <3


	5. Chapter 5

Maybe Kageyama Tobio wasn't so bad after all.

Kei thought as he walked to school absentmindedly still replaying the events from yesterday in his head. He was annoyed that it had consumed so much of his time but he still needed answers so he didn't stop. He chose not to think why. Kei noticed trivial details about everyone that surrounded him, his only quality in Volleyball, he thought, was figuring out what his opponents and teammates were thinking and he was good at it. Though, this was something he didn't want to ponder any longer. He wondered why he couldn't understand Kageyama, the one who so blatantly paints his emotions like his entire body is his canvas, he wondered what had changed.

He went to his classes and tried his best to concentrate but to no avail as he impatiently checked the clock periodically for lunch as if his agitation would speed up time. He wanted to go to practice. This is probably how Hinata feels everyday, how tiring. Japanese Literature was his last lesson and he clearly wasn't paying any attention as the whole lesson he had his history exercise book out instead. What was happening? This was so out of character for Kei, he took his education seriously and was always in the top sets. It's where he found his balance regardless of the demanding schedule that Volleyball provided, he still gave his education more weight. He wasn't even sure what was happening or why and this frustrated him further because he was always aware of his actions, it's what allowed him to read other people so accurately.

The bell sounded and Kei began to tidy his belongings when he noticed Yamaguchi beside, him eyeing him strangely whilst tapping his phone against his mouth to emphasise his confusion. Kei cringed internally, why did he have to befriend Inspector Gadget. In an attempt to circumvent the looming situation, he distracted himself by tiding his belongings when he heard Yamaguchi's phone buzz. He couldn't be bothered for Yamaguchi's endless questions so without even allowing them to form, he picked up his bag and left for the changing rooms whilst the other was preoccupied replying to his notification. He could eat his lunch in the gym he thought.

This was ridiculous, Kei mused as he entered through the exit of the changing room as opposed to the traditional entrance in order to avoid his 'docile' friend. Just as he entered absentmindedly exhaling audibly his frustration, he stopped when he saw that Kageyama was already there. Kei's heart started racing just like when they played a whole three sets and they had won. His entire body tingled hot and cold which left Kei feeling like a beanbag. Kageyama had his back turned and was changing into the Karasuno sports uniform which left it exposed. It was toned, as expected, tanned (probably from all those extra hours) and his build was slim but the years of hard work were evident. Kei looked at its structure and the way his bones under his skin moved as he did which was even visible as he put his number nine jersey on and let it glide down his body. A red tint crept up on his face as he finally chocked out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding. His cough was very audible and resonated in the empty room that only the two boys occupied, it caused Kageyama to jerk his head and then his whole body around to inspect the sound so Kei did the only sensible thing that came to mind, he turned around. Kei thought back to the times where he was commended for his brain as he silently bid it adieu and welcomed a new life as a mountain goat somewhere in desolate Europe. This was the dumbest thing he could have done, not only did it look incredibly suspicious, it was idiotic as well as immature and it made him out to be embarrassed around Kageyama. Not to mention it was the first time that they had seen each other since last night and Kei was on his death bed recoiling in horror still that he had leered at Kageyama. "What the hell was that? That made me jump! What were you-" Kei was still turned around when Kageyama said this until he felt his arm being tugged which made his entire body turn around, following Kageyama's tug.

"Uh... are you okay?" He said, his tone not so harsh because Kei was still coughing. His brain had seriously become a useless tool as it had even forgotten to how to breathe. Well, seeing as everything else had given up on him, it would be unfair to make his brain stay. "Yeah." He finally replied, calming down

"I accidentally swallowed my chewing gum." Lies.

Kageyama lazily arched his left eyebrow that made his mouth part a little as if he was confused and said "idiot". Kei's eyes focused on Kageyama's lips and it reminded him of how they felt. He quickly abandoned those thoughts and responded,

"Yeah. Make sure to share your abundance of knowledge next time." He smirked, teasing Kageyama was funny. However, it was only funny when he reacted but when Kageyama seriously asked,

"What are you doing here Tsukishima?" as he removed his soft grip from his arm, Kei recognised that it was an unnecessarily long period of time. Kei paused, he didn't really know himself. "I'm just going to get changed and then have lunch" Kageyama's brows furrowed and he questioned

"This early?"

I'm sure criminals don't get interrogated this much, why was everyone so bothered about what I do?

"Yes this early. I don't suppose this is any different for you" Kei thought, did Kageyama ever leave school? It wouldn't surprise him if he lived here so he could spend more time with the volleyballs. "No. I'm going for lunch too so..." Kageyama's face was trying to act nonchalant but failing. Kei suppressed a smile at the scene in front of him, seeing Kageyama like that made the hairs on his body rise.

"You'd like me to join your royal highness? Yeah sure."

He mocked, his tone almost in awe.

"Shut up that's gross." But Kei had already left his spot to go and get changed and when he was done, the both of them left the changing rooms and headed to the gym to have lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so extra lmao 
> 
> I'm feeling rather demotivated. :(  
> I hope you all enjoy though. <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRITSMAS EVE! I hope you all have a wonderful day and if you don't celebrate, have a wonderful break. 
> 
> xx

As they entered the gym Kei felt an overwhelming sense of nostalgia and he could feel his whole body getting warmer. Kageyama took a seat on one of the benches and placed his bento on his lap and he struggled to unwrap his chopsticks with the same concentration on his face as when he's in a game. Kei couldn't help but think it was adorable, how could he not even take off a wrapper? Before he could stop himself, Kei approached Kageyama and stood opposite the sitting boy, much greater in height and asked

"Give it to me"

Kageyama looked up, his eyes innocent and it made Kei's throat dry. Stop. He passed over the dishevelled looking wrapper and Kei opened it with ease. He held on to the plastic wrap, waved it around slightly and said

"Make sure you put it in the bin. I had to tidy the gym by myself."

Kageyama's face contorted into something uncomfortable and borderline guilty. Every emotion and every thought you have Kageyama is so clear to me. Kei said previously that he didn't want to elicit any memory from their kiss but even he knew he secretly wanted the topic to arise, he still had questions.

"I apologise" Kageyama said, not sounding sorry at all.

"You really are royalty" Kei was still hoping for Kageyama to mention it, mention something. Kageyama removed his bento from his knees and walked out towards to nearest recycling bin. Kei didn't mean he had to do it this second but a little glimmer of satisfaction rested on his chest as Kageyama had actually followed his orders. Or had he just left to avoid the subject? Kei was confused. He seated himself on the bench and started unboxing his lunch too. Soon enough Kageyama did come back and he seated himself a respectable distance to Kei and he looked over at Kei and stopped. His eyes widened and his top and bottom lip closed in together, he was trying not to laugh. Kei looked up with a strawberry half still in his mouth and looked back at Kageyama quizzically. Kageyama burst into laughter and Kei dropped his strawberry to look back in awe. This was so pure, he looked so happy with the corners of his eyes crinkled and his teeth fully displaced to the point his lips disappeared. Kei couldn't help my smile wide too, this was his favourite smile, he'd never seen it outside of volleyball.

"What?" He said, still grinning and taking in the happiness of the boy in front of him.

"I didn't know you liked strawberries" he cried out. Seriously? He was having an asthma attack over the fact that Kei liked strawberries? He truly was an idiot.

"Yeah... they're my favourite. Fruit isn't restricted to a certain gender you moron"

"Yeah, yeah I know but yours are cut into the shape of hearts!" It was as if saying it aloud again had reminded Kageyama of what was funny in the first place and his laughter grew louder. Kei's smile widened, wow. He looks surreal. He was embarrassed slightly. He put on his best fake grunt and said

"It's the way my mother makes them. It makes her happy and it makes me like strawberries even more."

That should do it. Kageyama stopped laughing and his face relaxed into a smile. I know what you're thinking Kageyama Tobio, you think it's cute but you would never let that escape your mouth. They hadn't ever exchanged many words that weren't related to volleyball or harsh insults or requests for the other to shut up so this was different. Good different. Though, he'd never admit it but talking to Kageyama and seeing him laugh so freely and truly made Kei's entire body tingle and his heart race when he knew it was him that made that smile appear. He wanted to see it all the time. Kei was finishing the remnants of his lunch when Yamaguchi, Hinata - accompanied by a panting Yachi close behind - ran into the gym room. It was nearing the time for practice and they were probably looking for Kei, lead by Yamaguchi. Both Hinata and Yamaguchi's eyes widened and the gaped their mouths in synchrony at the sight of the notorious enemies having lunch. Yachi finally caught her breath to look up at Yamaguchi and Hinata in confusion and looked at the direction that caused it all and her eyebrows spiked in shock too.

"Tsuuuuuukki! I've been looking for you all lunch, we checked the changing rooms and everything, we even checked in here but we couldn't find you!"

Yamaguchi cried out as he looked over at Hinata and Yachi to get their nods of approval and then continued,

"It's like you're avoiding me" to which he ran over and seated himself next to Kei, distancing Kageyama. Kei sighed and said "Don't be dramatic Yamaguchi." To which Hinata rushed over too and tilted his head and crooked his lip glancing over at Kageyama and asked

"Well then, what are you doing here? Yamaguchi said you left to go somewhere in a rush and I couldn't possibly imagine you wanting to practice earlier and I was right! It looks like you're just sat here having lunch with Kageyama."

Kei's cheeks reddened drastically and Kageyama coughed, they were both equally as embarrassed when the rest of the team walked in. Great. Now that the rest of Mystery Incorporated had made their entrance, Kei prayed that the ground would swallow him whole.

"Hinata shut up you dumbass" Kageyama said quickly to which Tanka asked, "What's going on here?"

"Kageyama and Tsukishima were having lunch... Together!" He paused before he said 'together' to add the dramatic effect he was looking for. Kei made a mental note for apologise to every deity in existence for whatever grave sin he had committed to get this punishment.

"You are such an idiot Hinata, I'm going to kick you" Kageyama said in utter disbelief. The entire team clamoured around the bench each voicing their bewilderment but Kageyama was facing Daichi, who had his stern face ever present in confusion this time too and beckoned Kageyama towards him. He got up and lightly jogged, his cheeks red from the attention. This made Kei happy, though he'd never let it be evident on his face. Was he being told off for threatening to kick Hinata? This wasn't new, it even happened occasionally and Daichi had never intervened, strange. Although Daichi was stern, Sugawara was smiling as he rested one hand over his mouth to hide it slightly. Coach Ukai walked in with Shimizu San and told everyone off and told them to start practice. Kei wrapped his box up and jogged past Kageyama and Daichi, who were still talking in hushed tones and all he heard was "Good job Kageyama". Good job? What for? He obviously didn't get told off then, Kei ignored it and assumed his position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh guys I was really nervous to post this so I put it off for ages. I hope I haven't completely misunderstood and misused bento lunches and I apologise if I have in advance, feel free to correct me! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, love always. <3


	7. Chapter 7

Practice was more strenuous than usual due to the forthcoming matches, organised by Takeda sensei, between Karasuno and the notorious powerhouses. They weren't for another three weeks and they didn't count towards anything by official standards but they definitely deserved the same respect. Kei noticed how Karasuno had struggled over the previous years regarding their ability and slowly their status amongst the giants got lost over time and that recline affected the current team. He remembers how untouchable Karasuno was during its heyday thanks to his older brother being on the team  and even though he wasn't an official regular, he figured the rest of the team were eager to prove themselves just like him and learn from this training camp type experience. Kei didn't really see the appeal, the team had regressed so greatly over the years that it was beyond the bounds of possibility to ever imagine returning to that level again. So he didn't. What were some first years going to change?

He admired the naive trust that Hinata wholly had in everything, brimming with hope that made him put every ounce of his being into the sport but in turn that made his delusions shatter even harder than the others. He wasn't alone in this, although he doesn't share the same blind confidence in the world like Hinata, Kageyama also feels the aftermath much stronger than the others. His body shaking when he cries after their defeats. He must still carry the guilt from his previous team. Kei doesn't understand why, it's only a club. He saw the harrowing impact it had on his brother–and he wasn't even a regular. Also there was no way Kei would ever succumb to anything let alone a sport so greatly.

He also admired Takeda sensei for his efforts though as it must have been hard so Kei was going to respect his endeavours and (although less dramatically than Hinata or Kageyama) he was going to try.

His lessons for the afternoon - before after school practice - had gone pretty quickly, a direct contrast from before. It was probably helpful that Yamaguchi wasn't beside him to glare at him. It was Friday with the weekend only hours away, Kei felt at ease. He was excited for the weekend break, he was a lot more exhausted recently. The bell sounded and he made his way to the changing rooms to see everyone already there and getting changed, a buzz of conversation in the air. He skimmed the room nonchalantly looking for Kageyama to notice he was missing, he shrugged it off ignoring how strange it was for him to be late.

They had finished their warm up routines and were now practicing on perfecting their move titled mobbing but Kageyama still hadn't shown up. It was twenty minutes into their session and the team were taking a break to drink their water when Sugawara approached Hinata who was carelessly drinking the entirety of his bottle that he didn't even notice until Sugawara prodded,

"Do you know where Kageyama is? It's unlike him to miss a single lesson" which was true, Kei doubts he ever thought about anything else. To which Hinata chocked out,

"No, I haven't seen him since our English class." His eyes widened and after much thought he said

"But _**you are**_  right Suga-san! He's like in love with Volleyball... do you think he's been abducted?"

Is he being serious? His expression blank, refusing to even humour it. 

He turned slightly to the right to face Yachi who was somehow taking him seriously because her faced morphed into something of concern mirroring Hinata's, he continued,

"It's the only logical answer, I saw on this documentary in English class that 100,000 people disappear in Japan alone every year, it's more common than you think" a great sadness in his tone. 

To which Kei turned to Sugawara who looked like he regretted asking him, his expression also blank and slightly in awe at his response, Kei was bewildered as he turns to face Yamaguchi besides him who with arched eyebrows makes a face and then stifled a laugh. Twenty-five minutes into practice and they're already calling the FBI. Why was he forced to spend time with them and more importantly why was he even surprised.

They resumed the game only to have Kageyama plough through the door almost taking it off its hinges and panting probably from running a considerable length. His hair was messy, possibly from him quickly throwing his sports shirt on and his shoelaces remained untied. He looked positively fuming as he ran in and bowed his head in apology for being late. He took place next to Hinata and Kei prepared himself for the scene about to take place.

Hinata elbowed Kageyama and said "Kageyama, why were you late? We thought you'd been abducted by aliens! I was getting worried." He pointed towards the sky. 

"You're the alien Hinata" Kageyama replied.

Kei rolled his eyes and turned away,he didn't want to see what happened next, the two of them irritated him and even more so when they both interacted like that, something about it made Kei want to forget it was happening.

Their session had come to an end and as everyone finished tidying up, Kei noticed that Kageyama was still tense with each action a sigh escaped with a menacing look plastered on his face. What happened that made him that annoyed? Kei assumed that they would be practicing again like they usually would until Kageyama left with Daichi without even uttering a single word.

 _I guess that answered Kei's question_.

He tidied away the equipment he had started readying for their extra practice and left the gym. He had been given the key earlier to lock up when he thought he had practice with Kageyama. He couldn't help but feel deflated, Kageyama didn't even warn him. It's not like Kei didn't have better ways to spend his time, it was rude of him not to say anything though. He's very good at not saying anything he slightly joked, though as Kei thinks about it more he convinces himself that their sudden kiss didn't actually happen. He would have said something otherwise, surely? Kageyama was so erratic in his behaviour, although his moods were easily identifiable, you could never tell what he was going to do next. Kei twirled the key still in his hand to return it to reception so the captains could find it in the morning and as he approached the glass doors to the reception, Kageyama walked from the opposite direction toward him, his hands in his pockets and shoulders heaving forward slightly. He clearly didn't look interested and frankly, Kei didn't want to deal with the sour, slouched situation in front of him.

He chose to ignore and kept twirling the keys only to have Kageyama look up and ask,

"Hey Tsukishima, where are you going?" "Home." He said bluntly.

"I thought we were going to practice?" Kageyama said, sounding rather defensive.

 _Yeah so did I_. "It's okay. You don't have to, you're clearly in a bad mood and I am not dealing with the temper tantrum of a five year old" Kei waited, fully anticipating a snarl in rage but he calmly said,

"I want to."

That made Kei's heart skip a beat. He wants to practice, with me. Kei thought, butterflies forming in his stomach and his hands slightly sweating.

"I didn't mean to leave so suddenly, I had to talk to Daichi and Coach Ukai"

Kei couldn't reply to that as his throat was dry to which Kageyama took the lead and approached him and took hold of his hand and took the keys from him and said

"you're wasting to much Volleyball time" and smiled, as if he'd just told a really funny joke.

Kei was stunned, he couldn't process anything as mind went into overdrive so he simply followed Kageyama. It was like he was immobilised, he had no control over anything and he'd noticed it slightly but it had progressed embarrassingly everyday. He had no response, the entire thing left him dumbfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got the nicest comment so here's an update.  
> Thank you guys as always and I hope you enjoy. <3


	8. Chapter 8

The practice was a good chance to distract his wandering mind which proved to be effective as he was truly concentrating. Kageyama made him go over the twenty-five minutes so he was caught up and Kei told him that Hinata and Yachi were actually convinced that he had been abducted by aliens to which Kageyama laughed slightly and shook his head. Hinata made bold claims all the time so they had all grown pretty immune to his outburst and since Yachi was still adjusting, it explained her reaction. He hopes. Kageyama had changed his approach and honestly was a lot better at teaching and sometimes Kei swore he saw glints of Daichi San and even Oikawa (the infamous antagonist in Kageyama's life) in his methods.

As they're tidying up Kei looks over at Kageyama discretely examining his face. He looked stuck. That's the best way to describe it. They finally locked up and headed towards the cold outdoor wind, they walked closer than usual to share body heat. Kageyama's large dark blue knitted scarf almost drowned him and it made him look younger with his red tinged cheeks and uniform hair. Kei couldn't help but to let a small smile form but he immediately stopped it. They were walking in silence until Kei decidedly looked at Kageyama and demanded his attention without saying a single word, Kageyama's eyes met his which gave Kei permission to ask,

"Why were you so late today?"

Kageyama sighed at the question and bowed his head slightly. What were you doing Kei? It's not like it effected you in any way. 

He lifted his head finally and returned to Kei's eyes and said,

"I'm struggling with English class and it's the only class I'm failing."

Kei didn't reply, it was silent between them until Kageyama carried on.

"My teachers and the Dean all agree, they told Daichi-San and Coach Ukai that I couldn't go to the training camp unless I passed English literature." he frowned. He almost looked defeated, Kei sighed with his breath making the cold obvious and said,

"I can tutor you."

He mentally kicked himself because he knew he'd regret it.  
Kageyama looked up in bemusement and his eyes grew bigger in disbelief.

  
"Don't look at me like that." ( _because I'm weak hearted and you'll probably kill me_ ) "you're helping me so I guess I can help you" Kageyama's expressive happiness disappeared slowly when Kei said that and Kei didn't understand. Kageyama started walking in the other direction when Kei realised that they had approached his house, Kageyama turned to face Kei and raised his voice to say,

"Come to my house tomorrow and I promise to make up for wasting our extra practice too" and he waved him goodbye and turned around and walked into his house.

Kei doesn't entirely remember his walk home. His entire body was aflame with feelings. Not one definite one but a grey mush of all of them together. It was overwhelming but Kei's rationalising voice quelled his myriad of emotions, he simply needed his help.

Kei walked through the door and was greeted by his smiling mother who immediately noted his face devoid of emotion. It was strange, inside he felt the very opposite of what his face was showing. She took her hands and placed them of his face and exaggerated her frown to signal her upset. Something she did jokingly to Kei to make him smile and tell her what was bothering him. Kei looked at his mother, she was petite and considerably shorter than his six foot frame with short brown hair and had the most caring eyes that were the same colour as his but they were different, they were beautiful. Kei took both his hands and put them over hers on his face and squeezed them slightly whilst smiling and scrunching his nose in reassurance. She took that and squeezed his hand back, Kei felt better and they hadn't even exchanged a single word.

"Prepare yourself for dinner darling. It shouldn't be too long"

Kei nodded and made his way upstairs.

Dinner was slightly awkward for many reasons. Kei felt like his mother wasn't entirely convinced as she shot him looks of concern periodically. Kei's older brother was not home a lot so he garnered most of the attention. His father, however, was blissfully unaware as he chatted on about palaeontology, probably, but he felt like he had been electrocuted. His entire body felt electric with surges of happiness that caused random smiles to take place on his face that only inspired his father to continue with more excitement as he thought they were for him, which Kei didn't mind. He wished he was actually being electrocuted though, his stomach felt tight and every emotion was lodged in his throat, he'd entirely lost his appetite but this time it wasn't because of his father's fond admiration for fossilised faeces. He couldn't help it, he couldn't help anything. His heart was racing to the point that he could actually audibly hear it and it drowned out any conversation and turned it into a distant murmur and only worsened when he thought about going to Kageyama's house and spending time with him outside of school hours. He was now eating ice cream when he looked down and said,  
"I think I need to stop eating ice cream, the sugar is giving me heart palpitations" and he put his now rather sweaty hand on his chest to emphasise this.

His mother narrowed his eyes at him in amused confusion and looked over at his now silent and also confused father who was not understanding his mother's amusement.

"...would you like to come too tomorrow Kei?" His father said and Kei realised he hadn't listened to the conversation. He was thinking of a reply as he looked for inspiration from his mother who looked at him and then at his father and said,  
"Oh no, it's fine darling I'd like to come." She looked back at Kei and said "he probably has a lot of homework and plans already" and smiled. His father returned the smile and gloated over his dedicated son. Kei was grateful, he didn't even know what he would have said but how did his mum know he had plans? She was ignoring his looks of confusion as she talked on merrily to his dad, what did he almost even agree too? He still wasn't sure where they were going.

At this point he was alone in the kitchen still deep in thought, almost done with washing his dishes when his mother stood beside him to dry up.

"Thanks." For unconsciously helping me and also washing up?  
She smiled and softly nodded as if she silently accepted both.  
"Where are you going tomorrow?" He asked.   
"Your father has a work party that he wanted us all to attend"  
"Oh" Kei felt guilty.  
"I hate these parties Kei. They're so pretentious but I've decided to go with your father"  
Kei felt even worse.  
"It's fine" she smiled and Kei suddenly felt very aware of his own thoughts.  
"So, _who did you_ make plans with?"  
Kei remained silent. He thought back to Kageyama's request to meet him at his house and his promise of making up the lost time. He still didn't understand why or how he planned to do that but his face heated up.  
Kei's mum resumed her drying as she picked up the plate higher so he could see and starting wiping it dry and said,  
"See Kei, the burden of washing up was quickly overcome when you shared some of the responsibility with someone else." She placed the last plate in its place and said,  
"Please let people close enough Kei. They are chances we should take. Let's see how much they surprise us"

She made her way to exit the kitchen and Kei lifted his head and looked at her even though her back was facing him.

"I'm helping Kageyama study tomorrow." His heart rate sped up again.

She turned her head to meet his face that alluded the semblance of casualness and her eyes softened even though her features remained dull until she smiled at him and nodded. This rid Kei of some worries he refused to address.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2017 guys. <3  
> I'm struggling still but I decided to post the next chapter even though I feel like death.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's a bit of a filler though.  
> I'll make a proper note when I can, love you all and I hope this year is everything you want it to be. 
> 
> xx
> 
> EDIT: I changed the Eiken test to English literature. (if you don't know what I'm talking about then ignore this)


	9. Chapter 9

Kei tried to get as much sleep as possible that night, even though he knew beforehand that that would be easier said than done. He allowed himself longer in bed with it being the weekend and even though he had plans, they were not entirely clear. Kei had offered his help to Kageyama and when the other accepted by setting a date, he did not specify the time. It was 10 AM and Kei was not going to show up late, no matter how much he disliked Kageyama he wasn't going to be purposely rude but that also meant he wasn't going to show eagerness by showing up at the crack of dawn. He needed to find a balance but he also reminded himself that it shouldn't require so much thought. He made his way downstairs to find he was home alone. The kitchen counter had a note addressed to him by his parents stating that they had left already due to the lengthy journey but they had left him food and money, a lot more than they usually did, which didn't make sense as he was alone. Kei took out his phone and wrote:

**_10:07 AM_  
To: _ Mother,_ **

**Thank you for breakfast, have a safe journey.**

He avoided mentioning the money. He placed his phone on the counter and and made his way back upstairs to shower and get ready for the day ahead.

Kei stood in the shower as the hot water welcomed him. He thought about his day ahead, he thought about every possible scenario and was having an issue accepting that he had made a smart move. Of course he hadn't, firstly, what even qualified him to be a teacher? It wasn't like he had any experience and even more so he suggested it because Kageyama had been helping him. That was his choice, he wanted to help Kei, Kei didn't ask him to so it didn't mean that he was indebted to him in any way either. This entire situation sat uneasily in Kei's stomach as he had noticed it had done recently. He had lost his appetite and as of late he was overcome with anxiety and also happiness simultaneously.

He made his way downstairs after he was done with his head wrapped to dry his hair and he took out the breakfast that his parents had prepared before hand. Kei mentally thanked his parents again. He checked his phone again and read a notification that said,

**10:11 AM**

**From: _Mother,_  
**

**Thank you .xx  
** **Also left U money for food . Be good ha ha !**  
**Love u ALWAYS sweetie.xx**

He was glad no one else had to read that because he cringed internally, why was some of it randomly capitalised? He thanked her again and sat down eat.

He managed to stomach everything and he collected his material and he set out for the door. He was alarmingly nervous, he reasoned it as being because of his newness to the concept of friendship outside the confines of school and sport. Could this even be counted as a friendship though was the question. He hadn't ever made an effort to get to know anyone by any means and Yamaguchi remained the singular verification Kei needed to prove he knew how to make friends and that he didn't need anymore. It was strange, many people had tried but he didn't share the same ability as Hinata or even the interest to befriend anyone else. Don't mistaken this for him using Yamaguchi in anyway, Kei was very much grateful for his friend and regarded him as his best friend and he did genuinely enjoy his company even though he was acting stranger than usual.

His attempt to go slowly didn't exactly go according to plan as he arrived at Kageyama's house merely fifteen minutes later making the time 11:17 AM. I hope this isn't too early. He made his way to the front door and waited for a second as he shakily let out a breath. He was hoping someone else would be in the house so it wasn't so entirely desolate. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. A long few minutes passed and Kei grew more anxious that he was apart of some elaborate hoax which was about to unfold in front of him and he'd have to fling himself off the nearest balcony but those feelings were quelled by the sound of frantic footsteps heard from the other side, Kageyama finally opened the door. His face couldn't be seen as he was being smothered by his sweater as he tried to pull it down and also open the door at the same time which meant he almost head butted the door frame and also Kei. His toned skin was on show and Kei's mouth felt dry. His hair was wet as it finally popped up from under the grey crew neck. It didn't have its usual glossy appearance due to the fact it was wet but it stuck to his head messily as Kageyama looked awkwardly at Kei. Kei inhaled took in a sharp breath as he couldn't help but notice how entirely cute Kageyama looked.

"I didn't know you were coming now, sorry I took so long"

"Well you didn't really tell me a time... I can come back later... [uh] if you want."

"No, no! That's not what I meant. I mean- never mind. Come in" Kageyama said, sounding flustered.

Kei walked in and removed his shoes and his eyes looked around making the new surroundings familiar. He house was pristine and was very attractive in general. Everything was tastefully decorated. Kei's eyes also made a mad dash in search for someone, anyone else. No luck and Kageyama must have noticed as he said

"Don't worry, no one's here."

Yeah. That's what worries me.

"Just put them there, that's fine" Kageyama said when he saw Kei slipping off his shoes. Kei's feet touched the cold marble slates as he stood there awkwardly not knowing which move to make next. This was confusing enough and now, on top of this, he had to think of the correct etiquette in this new environment.

"I'll take you to my room" Kageyama said, making his way to the staircase. Kei's face grew hot at the bluntly put words, it sounded so weird to hear that coming from Kageyama's mouth and he knew it meant nothing but he still blushed. He was grateful that he couldn't see him as he walked up with his back to Kei's face, it would have made things worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!  
> I'm back!! I don't know if anyone cares but if you do, I'm sorry for not updating. It was just an insecurity I guess, I thought no one liked it and I couldn't even read it because it made me cringe. I had many chapters written, I just couldn't bring myself to upload them. :(  
> Anyway, I randomly clicked on ao3 and saw two lovely comments and decided to update. Thank you so much!  
> Hope you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> Ps. I had fun writing Kei's mum's part, I took inspiration from the way my mum texts haha :D


	10. Chapter 10

Kei didn't know what to expect from Kageyama's room, he knew he'd be either end of the spectrum when it came to his level of tidiness. He walked in and skimmed the room, the smell of fresh cotton air freshener greeted him. The clean scent accompanied his tidy room, everything in its place with the volleyball theme taking the spotlight in his room. He had posters, magazines from each year and balls on shelves with an array of trophies too. Kei could see that before him was someone that had dedicated their entire life to something he considered merely an after school activity. What makes you different to me, Kageyama? It made him feel guilty only momentarily as he soon realised how hilariously adorable it was that he had dedicated his entire room to it in the same way a doe eyed fan girl would to a boy band. He really cared about it, Kei walked in and looked at one of the posters. It was of a really famous volleyball player and he looked along at the others and they were all of the same caliber, they must be aspirations Kei thought. He must want to be on their level. Kei paused, he thought, why was Kageyama still helping him? These people were idolised as individuals not as a team or even a duo, surely this meant that Kei was somewhat a competition for Kageyama? Not that he ever thought his current ability matched Kageyama's but the truth was they all had a long way to go before they ever got to the stage of being idolised as posters, shouldn't he focus on himself?

"Don't laugh" Kageyama said obviously mistaking Kei's silence and he looked at him confused.  
"At what?" Genuine confusion evident in his tone  
"I know it's kind of sad that I have all these posters, everyone that sees it comments on how strange they find it being in my bedroom"  
It wasn't even that strange. Everyone idolises something- even though Kageyama was a bit extreme.

"It's okay, my expectations of you are much lower than theirs, I never had you down as a cool person to begin with."

Kei grinned to really add salt to the wound.

Kageyama mocked a laugh and walked towards his bathroom.

"Sorry, I'm just going to get changed. I didn't know what time you were coming and I was having a shower when you arrived so I didn't have time to change into my proper clothes."

He was wearing grey sweatpants that cuffed in at his ankles and a grey crewneck. It complimented his skin tone and made him look so different to how Kei usually saw him, he looked softer. Kei debated on telling him that he looked fine the way he was but stopped himself after realising how weird that was.

"Being the king sure is demanding." Kei said.

"...At least I came to the front door with clothes on" Kageyama jokingly mumbled to himself

The hairs on his body spiked at that, was Kageyama doing this on purpose? The image in his head only made it worse.

Kageyama laughed again as if he had made another joke and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Kei breathed out. What was he doing, he could already feel this being a disaster.

He took out the necessary books for their revision as well as some additional ones that were of a higher level in case Kageyama felt like it. He also took out some homework for himself and started to keep himself preoccupied. Also hoping it would replace all images of topless Kageyama with Chaucer.

Books were strewn across his bed and Kei had crossed his legs on it and made himself comfortable that he forgot that he was at Kageyama Tobio's house, in his bedroom, waiting for him to get changed. That is until he opened the door wearing different clothes and drier hair that had retained their usual shine. As soon as he entered the actual bedroom Kei felt different again, his heart started racing once more like it had done when he had first entered his house but now it was more prominent. He took it back, he liked this look more. His body felt like it was in fight or flight mode, wishing he could sprout some wings and dive out the window head first like a startled pigeon.

"Sorry about that" Kageyama lifted the books from Kei's right side and held them in his hands and sat next to Kei. Kei had sat somewhat in the middle of the bed meaning there was more space to his left where the distance between them would be greater.  
"It's fine" Kei could smell Kageyama's hair, it smelt like apples and he could also smell his skin, he smelt like a sweet combination.

Kei cleared his throat and slightly shifted.

"I thought we could start with chapter six first, I know it doesn't make sense but learning this bit first makes the first five chapters so much clearer"

"Cool, sounds good... can I get you anything to, uh, drink?"

Kei's mouth was dry suddenly.

"Uh, water's fine"

Kageyama frowned but nodded his head and turned around and exited the room.

_This was a bad idea. This was such a bad idea. This was not–_

Kei kept repeating this in his head unknowingly like a chant until it was broken when Kageyama reentered the room. He held two glasses of a reddish pink liquid, clearly not water.

"Here, it's this new blend of Apple and strawberry. I know you like strawberries and apple is my favourite flavour." He handed Kei the glass, looked away and rubbed his nape, "I know you asked for water but I thought you'd like this." Kageyama's face was stiff even though he was obviously trying to relax it. He looked embarrassed and his voice was impatient, saying the words quickly so he couldn't take them back.

Kei thinks his heart had stopped altogether. He remembered that Kei liked strawberries. He took the glass and their hands touched slightly. Pulsing energy seeped through his body and he smiled slightly in thanks, Kageyama was not looking in his direction anymore as if on purpose. Trying to look busy. Kei took a sip and let the flavours that had been chosen for them both take action and his facial features changed into something of delight. He soon saw that Kageyama was looking over anxiously to see his reaction and when Kei's reaction was pleasant, the other boys smile widened too.

"I like this. Thanks" Kei toned his reaction down, it would be unlike him to get that excited over a drink. Kageyama looked satisfied though and he gave a smile and started drinking his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading more out of guilt.  
> How generic, right? Tsukishima likes strawberries, shock. ;)  
> Also there's a bit of an anecdote in here with the juice part hahaha
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


	11. Chapter 11

They spread out through the bed and started revising, Kei was teaching him all the necessary information and was also adding in the extra knowledge for the higher marks slyly so Kageyama wouldn't get overwhelmed. He had been receptive to Kei's teaching and was making an actual effort to learn, it was endearing slightly because he never saw Kageyama take an interest in anything besides Volleyball.

They were on chapter four for over an hour later when Kageyama stopped and got up and stretched, pulling Kei up too. Good job he did as Kei's body grew numb. He walked around his room and Kageyama followed him, they were beside the window and he opened it to let the cold fresh air in.

Kei approached the window to breathe in the air and he took off his glasses to rub his eyes but when he opened them he felt the cold wind bring something else into them.

Kei immediately blinked and impulsively rubbed the offending eye and he could feel his eyes getting wetter. He let out a few hissed curses and sharp breaths of discomfort and blindly made his way back to the bed.

"What's wrong?" Kageyama came to see what was causing Kei to react in such a way.   
"I think I got something in my eye" he said as he tried to blink, failed and then rubbed his eyes further.

He then felt Kageyama grab both his hands to immobilise them. He was getting flushes of euphoria at Kageyama's cold hands touching him, pulsating eye trauma mixed with weirdly timed excitement was definitely removing ten years from his life.

"You're aggravating it"

"You're aggravating me"

 _Kei was this really the time to make things more tense_? His nervousness spurred him on to say such things. He opened both of his eyes hoping the water welling in them would flush out the problem. His entire body felt sweaty under Kageyama's touch.

"Hmmm." Kageyama said as he moved one of his hands towards Kei's red eye. He inched closer and Kei's heart began racing even faster, he held his breath and closed the other eye just like he had done before when Kageyama was this close to him. Kageyama lifted one of the eyelids up softly and asked,

"Can you blink a few times? It should remove the dirt"

Kei opened his eyes and blinked a few times as his eyes watered more. This was so embarrassing, Kageyama had basically seen him cry now.

That didn't work though and it just moved around the dirt instead.

"I thought you were wearing classes, how'd dirt get in anyway?" Kageyama said confused

"Maybe they're terrible at defence like you" ouch Kei.

He did not reply though. Kageyama's eyes were not fixed on his irritated eye however as they were concentrated on Kei's face, he was staring directly at him for what felt like an eternity and was scanning his face carefully with those curious eyes again until he inched even closer and then disappeared from Kei's sight altogether. Kei had held his breath because he thought they were going to kiss again. His mind was racing. Kageyama had walked away to his bathroom only to return moments later with a damp cloth. He returned to his place a bit further this time and made sure to not touch Kei. Kei felt guilty, that comment was too harsh. Kageyama held Kei's cheek for a moment to guide his head and seconds later removed it. He didn't leave it there too long this time. He began wiping his eye until Kei said that it had gone. There was a part of him that wanted to pretend that the debris was still there so Kageyama could stay closer for a bit longer but he's not a very good liar so it would make it obvious.

"Thanks" Kei put his glasses back on and it made Kageyama shift backwards even more until he got up to look at the time.

It was nearing quarter past one and Kageyama said,

"Are you hungry?"

Kei thought for a minute, what is the politically correct way to answer this question? He was hungry but how did he tell him that.

Kageyama took his silence as a yes and gestured his head to follow him. He did so. Kageyama walked the entire way to the kitchen ahead of Kei, ignoring him almost. Kei had a sinking feeling he had upset Kageyama as he walked ahead, never glancing back. This entire scene felt all too familiar to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! :)   
> Updating at nearly 1AM because ?? there is no reason.   
> Also, I'm putting another part after this. :)  
> Hope you enjoyed! <3 
> 
> (Also, random question, would love to know how old you guys are! I'm 18 :D)


	12. Chapter 12

> **KAGEYAMA'S P.O.V.**

Tobio wasn't sure what he _could_ say, what should he say to diffuse the constant awkward tension that hung over them. Recently their interactions had not been hateful and their words were not harsh - despite the odd comment from Tsukishima - but instead they were uncomfortable and shy. He never seemed to have the perfect response– all that made sense for him to do was stare at Tsukishima for ages and examine his face like a perverted robot.

Tsukishima looked different without his glasses, he looked nice– entirely different to what Tobio had ever imagined, he actually had eyes. He realised how stupid that sounded but he never imagined anything beyond a three shape but they were big and bright, protected by long eyelashes that were darker than his hair, and even though they were aggravated red they were the nicest shade of brown mixed with every colour of autumn. That's the best way to describe it. He saw that up close and froze, his heart was beating incessantly against his chest and he had a urging desire to leave. So he did and he kept his distance from that point on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, may post the next one tomorrow. <3


	13. Chapter 13

Kei wasn't sure if Kageyama was going to be the one making lunch, that's something he wouldn't want to miss. Imagining him walking around cluelessly and putting raw pasta in the oven defrosting cheese made him laugh. Also fear his wellbeing.

They walked into the kitchen where Kei took a seat on the black marble island in the middle only to get up a second later and ask,

"Let me help" I don't want to die.

"It's fine... uh my mum left us some lunch, all I have to do is put it in the oven." Kageyama's voice was shaky and dry, which made Kei cautious.

"Oh. That's nice of her, make sure to thank her for me"

"Sure. I hope pasta's okay, she makes it all the time for Hinata because he loves it."

Kei's mouth went dry this time and slight stinging around his eyes and nose overtook his senses for a moment. He knew they were close but he didn't know that they were that close. He wasn't even aware that they spent time outside of practice but Kageyama's mum had memorised Hinata's likes because he had been round their house that often. This kind of made his heart sink slightly but for what? It felt like a stinging annoyance but over something so trivial?

"He's like a vacuum, he enjoys all food"  
When his comment wasn't returned with laughter he added awkwardly  
"Pasta's fine".

They waited in silence while the pasta cooked and Kei distracted himself with the magazines on the table. He wasn't entirely interested in the Teen Queen Magazine in front of him but it served as a distraction. A hopefully don't-talk-to-me distraction. Halfway through retorting in disgust at the mindless word vomit dressed in hazardously bright colours he noticed a magazine hidden beneath it. It was the latest edition of the volleyball magazine with Shiratorizawa's and Japan's star player Ushijima Wakatoshi plastered on the front. Even looking at him kind of intimidated him, he was an untouchable monster with unnatural abilities he knew that but something inside him itched to kick him off his pedestal. It spoke about the distant Nationals and their game predictions.

He was flicking the pages and stopped at Fukurodani but before he got the chance to properly read it, Kageyama's hand landed on the page and turned it around so he could read it.

"Hey, that's who we'll be having our practice with"

Kei turned the page and saw that Nekoma was on it.

"Nekoma too. Man, those guys scare me."

Kageyama flipped the page back to Fukurodani and said,

"I thought you were friends with Bokuto-San and Kuroo-San"

"We're not friends, they kept me hostage once but even then, I saw firsthand what else they were capable of. They're geniuses" Kei said recollecting back to that time

"Bokuto-San acts like the 6ft version of Hinata but he's amongst the five top spikers in the country. The guy is amazing" Kageyama complimented.

"Yeah and even then Kuroo manages to block his spike so easily." An unheard sense of admiration in Kei's voice.

"So you're not friends with him?– Um, Nekoma and Fukordani that is"

"I did spend a lot of time with them. Yamaguchi keeps in contact with Kuroo and I play with them both on PlayStation occasionally. I didn't get acquainted with the others."

"Oh-"

The bell rang signalling that the pasta was finished. Kageyama prematurely cut the rest of the sentence off and Kei and proceeded to make his way to the sound. Kei followed and soon enough, they were sat on the island, eating their food and Kei still flicked through the magazine.

He turned the page to two page spread on Aoba Johsai with a single shot of Oikawa. This page was clearly targeted at the female fans as it had basically listed all Oikawa's likes and dislikes and a lengthy extract on all his hobbies.

Kageyama grimaced and Kei stifled a laugh, his dislike for his previous sensei was so amusing. It made him want to enquire [provoke] further.

"So you hate him? Is it jealously?"

Kageyama's head rocked back and he narrowed his eyes defensively,

"I don't hate him."

"Ah so is it unrequited love?"

"Uh-What? Definitely not!"  
He paused and took a longing breath.  
"I will beat him one day."  
Hope kindling in his eyes.

"And then the score will be 157-1. Congratulations. You really showed him"

"You piss me off."

"Thank you."  
Kei saw that look in his eyes and recognised it instantly and without even realising it, he was rooting for Kageyama.

They were tidying up after they had finished, it was the least Kei could do as a guest in their home. Kageyama was washing whilst he was drying and then the memory of the conversation he had with his mum the night before hit him.  
_Let people in Kei._  
Whether this was a customary piece of advice that every mum had or not, it stirred something deep within him to listen, deeper and beyond than the boring voice of cynicism. Let's see.

"What was it that you were going to make up to me?" Confident in his tone.

Kageyama raised both eyebrows and almost dropped the plate in his hand like he had forgotten that he said it in the first place. He was good at forgetting wasn't he.

"Well, I was talking about making up for the time that was lost in our extra practice."

"Oh? And how do you suppose we do that? The halls are closed."

Kei furrowed his eyebrows and looked deep in thought trying to find an answer. He really hadn't thought it through. Plus, it was the weekend.  
"Yeah Kageyama, even the halls and the balls need a break from you"  
Kei silently congratulated himself on his weird rhyme.  
Kageyama on the other hand looked mortified but Kei still gleamed at his comment and now Kageyama's reaction.

"Poetic." Kageyama deadpanned.

"No but seriously, me and Hinata have a place where we go sometimes–"

"I don't want to know where you and Hinata go. That's gross" Kei cut in not allowing Kageyama to finish his sentence.  
"And besides, I'm helping you pass English."

Kageyama's face deflated and Kei was the metaphoric pin.

He sighed. Let people in Kei. "I suppose we can practice at my house, I have somewhere we can play"

Kageyama's face instantly changed, his eyes grew bigger and he was smiling wildly.

"Only if you finish the chapters today." A smile in his voice.

Kageyama nodded excitedly and they both quickly made their way back to studying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This reminds me of Haikyuu!! I miss it, when will it come back :'( 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
